


Silence

by shinineko1



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinineko1/pseuds/shinineko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little reflection after the battle for Kirkwall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

They'd been on the run for awhile now. Ever since they'd sided with the mages and things had gone to hell, they hadn't stopped moving. The full moon hung low in the sky, casting a brilliant blue sheen on dark, waving grass in the fields that seemed to go on forever. Fog sat like a cloud over the tops of the thick strands, only very slowly drifting with the soft breeze. 

Behind him, there was only a soft sound of crackling fire, and in front of him, the quiet hum of crickets. This was true peace. The crisp air filled his lungs more than the city air of Kirkwall ever had, and he couldn't find it in himself to be sorry for leaving everything behind.

Closing his eyes, the wind played gentle havoc with his fringe, and he didn't shift as he heard the sound of a footfall behind him, nor when arms slid around his waist to pull him back against a warm chest. Words were not needed and he relaxed into the embrace. 

Of all of their companions, he had stayed with the 'champion' of that city. Everyone else had broken off in seperate directions when they'd hit the next city over, and he knew how each and every one of their leave-takings had hurt the man he'd come to care for so deeply.

Sure he would smile and wave them off with a cheerful "Until we meet again," but none of them had looked deeper than the surface. They didn't see how he'd looked when he turned, the frown that had creased both brow and lips. They didn't see the mask that had slid into place to keep him from seeing it himself, or hear the question that was asked, "Are you going too?"

Of course, the answer had been no. That had been weeks ago. And he never regretted it for an instant. Laying both hands over the warm arms around him and squeezing briefly, he shifted to walk away finally, heading down the small knoll that marked their campsite. There was only a brief hesitation before he was followed, and he couldn't help the slight smile that played on his lips.

Soon he found what he was searching for. A river bubbled over rocks not far from them, then sunk into a deep pool. Clothing was shed effortlessly before he walked into the icy water. He only vaguely heard the soft hiss at the chill as he was followed, and he turned to finally look at the man who had changed the lives of so many.

Green met red, and the cold was forgotten as they moved closer again, each silently trying to clean the other to make their stay just a little bit shorter. It wasn't until he felt sufficiently clean that he shifted his arms around the man's waist again and just stood there. The cold wasn't bothering him as much now, and it usually never bothered Hawke to any degree. 

He knew that his human companion had been feeling melancholy of late, and he rubbed his cheek lightly against his shoulder in a comforting manner. They could go days without speaking, not because of anger or another heightened emotion, but simply because they understood one another. This was one of those times. One of those times when all he needed was fingers sifting through white strands of his hair and coming to rest at the back of his neck.

Before he tipped his head up to receive the kiss he knew was coming, he felt warm breath against his ear. "Thank you, Fenris," was whispered softly, then nothing else was said. Only the sound of soft moans would break the ethereal stillness of the night as the moon sunk lower to the horizon, and by the next day, they would leave this area. It had been almost magical, which was something he would never admit, but the smile he could share with his champion as they set off again was more than worth the chill in the air and the ghostly fog of night.


End file.
